Version History
This changelog documents all the changes for various versions in the Penguins mod. The current version is 1.7.10q. Note: This is just a changelog. If you want to find out about everything currently in this mod, check out the rest of the wiki. Specific crafting recipes aren't included in this changelog, but you can find a full list on the Crafting Recipes page. v1.7.10q for Minecraft 1.7.10 Forge Universal +Macaroni Penguin +Rockhopper Penguin v1.7.2p for Minecraft 1.7.2 Forge Universal -Added Raw Salmon, Clownfish, and Pufferfish to the list of items that can be used to tame a penguin. v1.6.4o for Minecraft 1.6.4 Forge Universal +African Penguin +Humboldt Penguin +African and Humboldt Hats +Penguin feathers can be used in place of feathers to craft arrows +Penguin skins can be used in place of leather to craft item frames +Added Penguin Sauce (does nothing yet) +Normal penguins get mad on shearing 33% of the time instead of 20% +Added Penguin Shears +All penguins now swim horizontally *Flame Penguin Armor, Flame Penguin Repeater and Penguin Katana are nerfed *Fixed bug where magma fish were used up when pacifying flame penguins in creative v1.6.2n for Minecraft 1.6.2 Forge Universal Fixes: -Freshly sheared Emperor Penguin feathers were not working in crafting recipes -Some species were dropping feathers at the wrong probabilities Changes: -Can repair certain items with penguin skins, Cloud Penguin down, and Flame Penguin scales -Emperor Penguins now swim horizontally v1.5.2m_2 for Minecraft 1.5.2 Forge Universal Fixed: -A bug that caused a crash when using the penguin fishing rod or bow on a multiplayer server. v1.5.2m for Minecraft 1.5.2 Forge Universal Added: -Cloud Penguins -Cloud Penguin down -Light blue penguin skin -Cloud Penguin boots -Penguin fishing rod Secondary changes: -Cloud Penguin boots can be used as part of a disguise to shear Flame Penguins. -As with all other penguin skins, light blue penguin skin can be used to craft books. -Added ordinary shearing sound effect for when any kind of penguin is successfully sheared. v1.5.2l for Minecraft 1.5.2 Forge Universal -Updated to Minecraft 1.5.2 -Ninja and Flame penguins are now hostile to you in creative, but only if you hit them; this causes them to behave more like other mobs -Added custom biome support for mods such as ExtraBiomesXL which have Forge tags for penguin-appropriate biomes -To increase the obtainability of books, they can now be crafted with all four types of penguin skins v1.5.1k for Minecraft 1.5.1 Forge Universal -Updated to Minecraft 1.5.1 v1.5j for Minecraft 1.5 Forge Universal -Gentoo Penguins -Gentoo Penguin Hat -Chinstrap Penguins -Chinstrap Penguin Hat -Config file. Now the user can change: *Item IDs to solve ID conflicts with other mods *Spawn frequency for each species *How often penguins make noise when they're calm v1.4.7i for Minecraft 1.4.7 Forge Universal -Fixed entity ID problem that was causing crashes when used with large mod-packs like Mindcrack in FTB. -Added localization for all items for two languages: *Russian -- thanks to CaveJohnson212 *Chinese (traditional characters) -- thanks to alex212058 -Changed shurikens in creative mode to be more like arrows. Now you can't retrieve a thrown shuriken in creative mode. -Reduced volume on the loudest penguins. (Not Ninja Penguins. They're still loud.) -Added weapon info on roll-over. v1.4.7h for Minecraft 1.4.7 Forge Universal (Client, Server, and Bukkit - MCPC-Plus version) -Added mod info & logo to the Forge mod display screen -Fixed English names for the living entities (e.g. on rollover of spawn eggs or in "killed by" messages) -Added living entity names for six other languages: *Spanish *Portuguese *Polish *Russian *Traditional Chinese *Japanese -Removed the crafting recipe for the penguin crown v1.3.2g for Minecraft 1.3.2 Server/Client (MLMP) -Brown striped feathers -Galápagos Penguins -Galápagos Penguin Hat *Crafted with 1 black skin, 2 brown striped feathers, and 2 black feathers -White-Flippered Penguins -White-Flippered Penguin Hat *Crafted with 1 black skin, 2 brown striped feathers, and 2 brown feathers -Ninja Penguins -Penguin Katana and Penguin Shuriken *Dropped by Ninja Penguins *Can't be crafted -Juvenile coloring for all penguin chicks -Penguin chicks can no longer be sheared -Added whale steak and raw fish fillet from Aquaculture mod as alternative food for taming penguins -Pointed tails for Emperor Penguins and King Penguins -Changed entity IDs so that the two hostile penguins have IDs in the hostile range -Known bug: If a penguin is attacked and another penguin defends it, even after the attacking mob dies, the defender will still be stuck in "attack mode" until the player logs out and returns. This bug is not specific to penguins, though. If a wolf is shot by a skeleton, its defenders also get stuck in attack mode. v1.2.5f Bug Fixes: v1.2.5f_2 for Bukkit: -Fixed a bug that caused Bukkit servers to crash whenever penguins were unsuccessfully sheared. -Fixed a bug that caused penguins to scoot around while sitting. v1.2.5f_2 for Forge Client: -Fixed a bug that disabled the sound. v1.2.5f for Minecraft 1.2.5 Server/Client (MLMP) and Server/Client/Bukkit (Forge) -Forge and bukkit versions released! -New Adelie Penguins! *Same behavior as other penguins; 15 pixels high, different look and sounds, live in Taiga *When sheared, 66% chance of dropping black feathers, 33% chance of white *When killed, they drop black skins -Adelie Penguin Hat *Crafted with 1 black skin and 4 black feathers -Additional bug fixes *Fixed Flame Penguin behavior *Refined server logic to prevent mod conflicts *Penguins make sound less frequently *Fixed repeater recipe *Fixed some images v1.2.5e for Minecraft 1.2.5 Client and Server (Bukkit coming soon) -New feather/skin system! *Replaced Emperor Feathers with Black Penguin Feathers *Replaced Little Blue Feathers with Blue Penguin Feathers *Replaced Emperor Skin with Black Penguin Skin *Replaced Flame Penguin Skin with Red Penguin Skin *Added yellow, brown, white, and black striped penguin feathers *Added blue and brown penguin skins -Added Penguin Crowns *Crafted with 4 gold ingots and 2 gold nuggets *Can also be dropped by King Penguins (see below) -New Yellow-eyed Penguins! *Same behavior as Little Blue Penguins, different look and sounds *When sheared, 50% chance of dropping brown feathers, 30% chance of white, and 20% of yellow *When killed, they drop brown skins -New King Penguins! *Same behavior as Emperor Penguins, but smaller, and different sounds *When sheared, 70% chance of dropping black feathers, 30% chance of white *When killed, 90% chance of dropping black skins, 10% chance of a Penguin Crown -New Magellanic Penguins! *Same behavior as Little Blue Penguins, but much larger, and different look/sounds *When sheared, 70% chance of dropping black striped feathers, 30% chance of white *When killed, they drop black skins -Different Emperor Penguin drops *When sheared, 65% chance of dropping black feathers, 35% chance of white -Different Little Blue Penguin drops *when sheared, 66% chance of dropping blue feathers, 33% chance of white *Now drop blue skins on death -Penguin pants recipe changed *Now crafted with 2 black skins, 1 blue skin, 2 black feathers, and 2 blue feathers *Looks black rather than blue -New hat system with more hats! (seriously, is this mod becoming TF2?) *There is now a hat for each penguin; all hats do the same thing *Penguin Hat is now Little Blue Penguin Hat *Now crafted with 1 blue skin and 4 blue feathers *Emperor Penguin Hat *Crafted with 1 black skin, 2 black feathers, and 2 white feathers *King Penguin Hat *Crafted with 1 Penguin Crown, 1 black skin, 2 black feathers, and 2 white feathers *Alternate recipe: 1 Penguin Crown and 1 Emperor Penguin Hat *Yellow-Eyed Penguin Hat *Crafted with 1 brown skin, 2 brown feathers, and 2 yellow feathers *Magellanic Penguin Hat *Crafted with 1 black skin and 4 black striped feathers -All penguins no longer attack monsters -Penguins can now be bred when tame -All penguins' wings go out when they jump -Attack damages adjusted -Penguin spawn-eggs appear in Creative and have realistic colors -Alternate recipe for magma fish: 4 raw fish + 1 magma cream = 4 magma fish v1.2d for Minecraft 1.2 Client and Server -Updated to Minecraft 1.2 -Model positions for all penguins are now more realistic v1.1c for Minecraft 1.1 Client, Server, Bukkit "The Flame Update" -New Flame penguins! *Larger than Emperor Penguins *Spawn in the Nether *Hostile by nature, but are neutral if you are wearing a full suit of any penguin armor *Upon shearing while neutral, they drop 0-2 Flame Penguin scales *Get mad as soon as sheared, or if hit, or if you take off your disguise *Can only be made neutral again using Magma Fish if you have a full disguise *Drop Flame Penguin skin on death -Magma Fish crafted with 1 raw fish and 1 magma cream -Little Blue hitboxes now match their size, so shadows will work, and you can no longer hit them above their heads -Damages for Little Blues and Emperors adjusted -New bows! *Penguin Bow *More durability, velocity, and damage *Crafted with 1 bow, 3 Emperor feathers, and 3 Emperor skin *Flame Penguin Repeater *Crafted with 1 Penguin Bow, 1 Redstone repeater, 1 iron ingot, 4 Flame Penguin scales, and 2 Flame Penguin skin *Instant pull-back time, and insane velocity and damage *Both bows still shoot normal arrows -New armor! *Flame Penguin flippers *Crafted with 2 Flame Penguin skin and 4 Flame Penguin scales *Faster than regular flippers, however difficult to steer around shore *Flame Penguin leggings *Crafted with 3 Flame Penguin skin and 4 Flame Penguin scales *Normal walking and full jumping with both types of flippers *Flame Penguin chestplate *Crafted with 2 wool and 6 Flame Penguin scales *Player does not stay on fire after leaving lava or fire *Flame Penguin mask *Crafted with 1 Flame Penguin skin, 4 Flame Penguin scales, and 1 glass pane *Infinite breath time underwater *Penguin leggings do not help Flame Penguin flippers V1.1b for Minecraft 1.1 Client, Server, and Bukkit "The Little Blue update" -New Little Blue penguins! *Smaller than Emperor Penguins *Spawn rarely on islands in ocean biomes *Can be tamed as usual *Attack squid instead of skeletons *Drop nothing on death -Emperor penguins drop Emperor Penguin Skin on death instead of feathers -Penguins can now be sheared for their feathers! *Upon right-click with shears, penguins have an 80% chance to drop 0-2 feathers *However, they have a 20% chance to get mad! *Emperor penguins will drop Emperor feathers, Little Blue penguins drop Little Blue feathers -Mad penguins can be re-tamed but it's harder as they are attacking! -New armor! *Penguin leggings *crafted with 3 Emperor Penguin skin and 4 Little Blue feathers *nullify the negative effects on land movement while wearing flippers *Penguin tunic *crafted with 2 white wool and 6 Emperor Penguin feathers *just for looks at the moment, looks like a penguin though! *Penguin hat *crafted with 4 Little Blue feathers and 1 Emperor Penguin skin *increases breath time underwater (60 seconds instead of 15) -Flippers recipe changed- now crafted with 2 Emperor Penguin skin and 4 Emperor feathers -Flippers do not affect swim speed as much -Call lengths more variable; 4 different calls for each penguin -Updated to Bukkit 1.1 V1.1a for Minecraft 1.1 Client and Server -Updated to Minecraft 1.1 V1.0a for Minecraft 1.0 Client, Server, Bukkit -Initial Rancraft Penguins release! -Emperor penguins *Spawn commonly in snow biomes *All penguins in the vicinity get mad if you hit one and will hurt you *Neutral penguins can be tamed with raw fish and will sit down upon right-click *Cannot be healed, unlike wolves *Attack only skeletons, tamed or not *Give a long call when healthy, short call when hurt *Drop penguin feathers on death -Penguin Flippers *Crafted with 6 penguin feathers *Allow for 3x faster swimming, but cannot jump a full block and walk much slower